Shattered Dreams
by Yuki Suou
Summary: "Shearing pain laced his mind and he fought viciously to not let go of the crumbling sensation of peace he had had just moments before, the last source of happiness, before everything turned to hell-". Spoilers for Season 13.


**Shattered Dreams**

Gabriel watched fondly from his favourite perch as angels loitered around. He spied Michael scolding some of the truant fledglings while Lucifer was trying (and failing) to look severe. Castiel was already expertly tuning his brothers out, Hannah and Dumah whispered and giggled in the back and was that Naomi? He squinted. Yep, she was the only who actually looked ashamed and hung on to their big brother's every word.

 _"Gabriel-"_

He turned his head a little bit and waved lazily at approaching Lucifer. "Don't you think he is being a bit too strict with them?"

Lucifer snorted.

 _"Please."_

They laughed together. "He will always be a stick in the mud," Gabriel agreed. He shifted and patted the recently emptied spot. Lucifer took the seat and sprawled out.

 _"Peaceful-"_

The youngest archangel nodded. He gave Heaven another once over. Looked like the kids were finally free from Michael's lecture, thanks to Raphael. Noises from the barracks reached his ears, training was underway. Some of the fledglings flocked around Metatron, demanding stories and wisdom.

"This, indeed, is peaceful."

 _"It might seem peaceful now- but it is not. It won't remain so for long."_

Startled, he turned to face Lucifer whom he found staring at him with a scary intensity. His alarm bells started ringing when he saw-

Ashes. Imprints of wings. Screams of angel dying.

 _"Wake up, Gabriel, it might not seem so, but it is dangerous. We need you._ **I** _need you."_

"Lucifer, what are you- what is happening-"

A chasm opened up, so deep and dark, something he hadn't and didn't want to experience. Lucifer teetered on the edge, facing off Michael.

"What are you two doing?" He screamed but no one listened.

The sounds of battles intensified.

 _"The world is ending, man and we need your help."_

His brothers' faces slowly started to go out of focus and as much as he tried to stop it, it slipped from his fingers like time. Michael gave one final push and Lucifer's _redredred_ eyes focused on him.

 _"Wake up-"_

 _"Please-"_

 _"We can't do this without you-"_

Shearing pain laced his mind and he fought viciously to not let go if the crumbling sensation of peace he had had just moments before, the last source of happiness, before everything turned to hell-

Lucifer opened his mouth and stretched his arm-

-and stabbed him.

 _"-and I know you feel like hanging around with hookers in Monte Carlo was great and all, but this world needs you, your family needs you, Jack, your nephew needs you, we need you."_

"No, no, no, no-" He made a grab for his favourite brother but everything went up in flames and Heaven burned and the fledglings changed and Dad-

 _He left when they needed him the most._

 _ **"I need you.**_ _"_

He flared his grace after what felt like forever. Clarity like he hadn't felt in ages surfaced.

"Porn stars. They were porn stars, Sam." His eyes glowed bright.

Xxxxxx

Gabriel stared absent-mindedly at the Enochian runes on the wall that he didn't remember etching. It told the stories of his adventures after he faked his death.

A drop of tear landed on the bed.

 _When did everything start going so wrong?_

It was followed by another, then another till he was rubbing his eyes vigorously, not caring about the wounds. He never did have to worry about wounds of any kind, but it seemed the grace that Sam fed him was not enough.

The lights in the Bunker started to flicker.

A crash sounded shortly after, making his body go rigid-

 _No, no, no, no, no- not_ again.

The foul presence was back in his radar once more and oh god, _his demons- where was Sam, Dean, Castiel-_

 _-ANYONE!_

Then he was getting dragged again and he resisted but he was too weak and his personal torturer was so close, he thought he was safe-

" **Oh, I missed you, boy-"**

Breath caught in his throat as he was led up the stairs.

" **And as for you two-"**

Sam tried to get up, but failed. Castiel weakly clawed at his throat, as the demon held them down.

The _demon._

The _demon_ who was the weakest of Lucifer's creation. The _demon_ who tortured him day in and day out- for years. The _demon_ who became powerful by consuming his grace. The _demon_ who was now killing his favourite fledgling and his friend.

The _filth_ who had made Gabriel scared of his own grace.

The look of shock on the scum's face gave him the sliver of gratification he had been craving.

And destroying him, down to his atoms?

Deeply satisfying.

He was finally free.

Xxxxxx

 **Author's note:** Just finished watching S13 and man, did I hate the way they dealt with Gabriel. I mean seriously? Are the Winchesters the only ones who will stay alive?

Anyway, to those who are reading my other fics, I have **NOT** abandoned them. I have half of the next chapters written but my duties are awful and yeah. I'll update. Someday.

Thanks for your support guys.


End file.
